


The Young Coach

by foxes_in_henrietta



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Maybe Kandreil in the future, Multi, deaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/pseuds/foxes_in_henrietta
Summary: Kevin Day woke up to an urgent call from Abby in the middle of the night regarding his father David Wymack





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin dreamt he was on the Exy court with his racquet held high over his head. In the background a phone began to ring. That was strange. Kevin was sure he made every single Exy player put their phone in a box before the game. The ringing grew louder and louder, ruining Kevin’s moment in the spotlight.

He woke to the sound of his phone buzzing under his pillow. His mind wasn’t awake enough for this, but of course he sat up and pulled the phone from his its charger. He didn’t bother with checking the screen, he just placed it to his ear.

“Kevin,” he grumbled sleepily. Since he was perched high in the top bunk, he had a clear view of Neil and Andrew in their bed, and he could hear the Nicky’s soft snores below him.

A scared female’s voice came through the phone. “Kevin, it’s Abby.” Abby’s voice was shaking but Kevin could tell she was trying to keep it together.

“Is he okay?” Kevin was awake now. He knew if Abby was waking him up at this hour, something must have happened to his father. He climbed down from his bunk and grabbed a shirt and shoes. “I’m on my way,” he told her.

“No, Kevin, you don’t understand. He’s—” Abby tried to get the words out but Kevin cut her off.

“You’re a nurse. Keep him there until I can see him.” Kevin was preparing for the worst. He ended the call before she could say anything else. He needed her to be with Wymack at the moment.

The hardest part of leaving the house was getting Andrew up to drive him. Kevin walked over to the bed where the two boys laid side by side. Neil was propped up on his arm, staring at Kevin. He was always a light sleeper. He had to be to survive for so long on the run. He didn’t speak; he just sat and watched Kevin pull his shoes on in haste. Kevin pointed to Andrew and turned his hand in the air to mimic turning the key to a car. Neil nodded in response and shook Andrew’s elbow.

“Wake up. You need to drive Kevin to Wymack’s right now,” Neil told him. Andrew responded by smacking his hand away and sitting up.

Andrew was up and getting ready in silence. Kevin began pacing. What if something had happened to his father? What if it was too late and Wymack was gone? He never got to say what he wanted to. Andrew was ready to go in almost no time. He had the keys in his hand and Neil by his side. Kevin rushed to the door and took the lead to the car.

The weather outside was cold for South Carolina in the spring. It didn’t feel right to Kevin. Nothing felt right, his father was in trouble and he wasn’t there beside him. But the feeling in the way the wind blew around him made him very uncomfortable. It didn’t seem to affect Neil or Andrew as they walked to the car.

Kevin took his spot in the backseat of the car. His phone was pressed tightly in his palm and he hoped that Abby would call again, but he knew that she was working hard in doing whatever she needed to keep Wymack with them. Everything would be easier if he hadn’t cut her off. If he only knew what was happening with his father, he could have told Abby exactly what to do. It was his fight or flight instincts that just shut everything down too quickly and left him confused and running into a situation he knew nothing about. But if it was the other way around he knew his father would be running to save him. They were in it together now.

The dread that filled him when he saw Wymack’s apartment complex was felt all throughout the car. Even Andrew who never let anything shake him was afraid of what had happened up there. He pulled up to the curb and parked, not even bothering to park in a parking spot. The matter at hand was far too important to worry about late night security or even towing. If Wymack was hurt they’d need a quick way to get him to the hospital. But they’d worry about that when they saw what condition he was in.

The way up to Wymack’s floor was a horrible wait. The elevator was so slow that Kevin had to pace to keep from screaming or knocking the door down. When the doors opened, he was the first one out. As a group they rushed towards Wymack’s door which was left open by Abby. Kevin took a deep breath as he walked inside.

The apartment was still a mess like always, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were papers and coffee mugs on every surface, but the air set all the hair on Kevin’s body to stand on end. Kevin walked to the couch where he saw Abby sitting with her head in her hands.

“Where’s my father?” Kevin asked urgently. Abby lifted her head and stared at him. “Is he alive?” When she didn’t answer him he started towards Wymack’s bedroom.

“Kevin, before you go in there I need you to know that this isn’t normal. I don’t know what happened.” Abby was walking after him and Andrew and Neil followed her.

“He’s my father,” was all Kevin said as he entered the room. The wind seemed to be colder in there. Abby was at his shoulder. 

“Kevin, just listen to—” Abby tried to say, but Kevin stopped in the doorway. He stared at the window where a person was leaning out and smoking a cigarette.

Through the dim light of the room, Kevin could make out a young man with tribal tattoos on his arms. He was stocky but built like he had been training in the ring three times a week. He had hair to the base of his neck that was tousled from the bed and his clothes looked to be a size or two too big. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Wymack asked as he looked back to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets to know his dad a little more as a teenager, Wymack opens up about his parents. Neil and Andrew eat ice cream

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve never seen anything like this. We were just sleeping and I woke up to go to the bathroom and he was laying there like that.” Abby was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. Kevin leaned against Wymack’s entertainment center while Andrew sat on the table behind them. Neil sat on a chair by the table, his head on Andrew’s lap, trying not to fall asleep.

Kevin crossed his arms and put his head back until it made contact with the wood behind him. He groaned slightly. This was not how he imagined he’d spend his morning. Wymack staggered out of his room in a wife beater and jean shorts that were too big for his waist. Even though he was built he wasn’t as large as adult Wymack was. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone, instead he went straight to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Hey.” Kevin stood up and pointed at him. “You shouldn’t be drinking.”

Wymack stared at Kevin for a moment. He raised an eyebrow and took a swallow from the bottle. “Are you really telling me not to drink, Mr. Alcoholic of the Year? And I’m the parent here.”

“You’re a child now if you haven’t noticed,” Andrew pointed out, his hand on Neil’s hair.  “You’re like sixteen or something. You’re younger than Neil was when he showed up.”

Neil pushed Andrew’s hand away from him. “He’s still taller than you’ll ever be,” he muttered in a sleepy voice.

“Shut up,” Kevin told them. He grabbed the alcohol from his father’s hand and put it back in the cabinet. “Until we know what’s happening, you aren’t drinking or really anything.”

Wymack clenched his fist. Normally he looked like he could wrestle a bear and win; now he looked like he could wrestle a slightly smaller bear and come out as a victor. Kevin thought if he was in a fight with his teenage father, he’d come out broken. Wymack was the same height as his son, but with more muscle. Kevin considered going to the gym more often.

Wymack unclenched his hand and shook it out as he pushed past Kevin. There was a big attitude there. Not like the sarcastic attitude that adult Wymack always had, but an ‘I hate the world and everything in it’ attitude that came with being a teenager.

“Do you remember everything?” Kevin asked as he walked closer to his father. “Do you know who you are?”

“I know that I’m your fucking dad apparently. You keep telling me that. And this is Abby. I’m not this age. I’ve already been this age before. I know that. Other than that I know jack shit.” Wymack grunted.

“Language,” Andrew said blankly, not caring at all.

“Fuck you.” Wymack stuck his middle finger up from where he stood at the cabinets. “Do we have any fucking chips? I’m starving.”

“You’re a teenager, you’re always hungry,” Abby told him. She was finally standing up and walking over to examine him. The shock had worn off and the sun had begun to rise.

Abby stood against a counter, her arms crossed in front of her. She studied Wymack’s movements. They were clumsy, like he wasn’t used to the size of his body. She raised an eyebrow as Wymack moved around, stuffing random things into his mouth.

“David,” Abby said firmly. He turned around to look at her, a few pretzel sticks hanging out of his mouth. “Do you feel anything? Do you feel sick at all, I mean?”

Wymack shrugged. “I just feel hungry right now. Tired too. And I could use a cigarette,” he said through a mouth full of food. He turned to Kevin. “So if I’m your dad, who did I knock up?”

Kevin looked from Wymack to Abby to Neil, who had started to wake up again. He didn’t know why that hurt so much. It hurt that Wymack was too young to remember his mother and how he was trained by her and how much he liked her. Kevin knew because after the year of knowing his father as his actual father, and his father knowing him as a son, he had pressed him for more information about her. He felt his heart ache at the fact that Wymack didn’t even know anything.

“Her name was Kayleigh. She was actually the creator of Exy.” Kevin cleared his throat and nodded at Wymack. “That was her.”

Wymack stared at Kevin for a bit, chewing more. “What’s Exy?” he asked.

Kevin took a step back and then just turned around. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. From outside in the kitchen area they could hear a muffled scream. Kevin was screaming into a stack of towels.

The rest of the morning went by fast. Abby made them all breakfast, something that a teenager might like, and then sent them in Andrew’s car to Betsy Dobson’s office for a quick psych evaluation before they could meet up with the rest of the team at the court.

Along the way, Andrew, Neil and Kevin tried to fill Wymack in as much as possible. They told him he was a coach of the Palmetto State Foxes who recently won the championships. Wymack told them again and again he didn’t know what Exy was. Neil explained to him, because Kevin could stomach it, that it was like lacrosse but more violent. Andrew said it was a sport that he could probably do with those beefy arms. Wymack blushed hard at that.

Betsy was waiting for them in the waiting room when they arrived. Wymack looked the lady up and down and raised an eyebrow. He tried to turn and go but Kevin and Andrew pushed him inside. Neil refused to go in with them.

“Hello, David. It’s nice to see you again. I’m sure you don’t remember me; my name is Doctor Betsy Dobson.” She stretched out her hand and shook his as Kevin closed the door on them.

They all sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch while Bee sat in her chair. Wymack and Andrew were given cocoa while Kevin got a water. Against his arm, Kevin could feel his father’s shoulders becoming less tense. He still had to be cautious about any move he made. He didn’t want to get a smack in the mouth.

Bee made the visit short. She really just asked Wymack what he remembered, and he explained all that he knew and how he woke up like this. She asked him about his past, Wymack didn’t mention anything. She asked about his parents, he was quiet. Kevin noticed that as odd, but what was stranger was that Kevin never asked about his grandparents. Bee decided that it was a case of amnesia mixed with whatever caused him to de-age like that.

Neil stood as the three other young men walked out of the office. They thanked Betsy for her help, but Kevin knew he could have diagnosed his father the same way she did from just being with him for a few minutes. They all got into the car and Wymack leaned forward between the seats.

“Can we stop for a burger?” he asked, looking to Andrew in the driver’s seat.

“You just had breakfast and you have no money,” Andrew told him as he backed out of the parking lot.

“I’m growing. I need food.” Wymack pulled a wallet from his pocket. “And this guy has a lot of cash on him.”

Kevin snatched the wallet from Wymack’s hand. “You can’t use that until you’re yourself again.” He put it away. “Where did you even get that?”

“I looked around his sock drawers. It’s a habit of mine,” Wymack said.

“That’s your sock drawer, and I didn’t peg my dad as a thief,” Kevin said back.

“It’s not stealing it if it’s mine.”

“You don’t exactly look like your I.D, genius.”

Wymack looked like he was getting ready to punch Kevin, so Kevin backed off. “We can get a burger. But you’re not really going to be growing much more.” Although he knew his dad had a strange diet to keep up with all his muscle mass.

The only burger stand on the stretch before the court was a small drive thru. Andrew ordered five hamburgers with no onion for Wymack, a small salad for Kevin, and two ice cream cones for Neil and himself. It all went on Wymack’s card.

They ate in silence for a while. Andrew swore to himself that if they got his car dirty that he would cut them all faster than Wymack could scarf down a burger.  Kevin nibbled at his lettuce for a moment before looking up to the kid next to him.

“You didn’t talk about my grandparents in there.” Wymack ignored that as all eyes turned to face him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Wymack said between mouthfuls. “They aren’t worth shit.”

“But I think I want to know. They are my grandparents after all,” Kevin said. He looked to Andrew and Neil who caught his eye and turned around.

“What do you want to know? That my dad was a violent son of a bitch that basically tortured my mother every day?” Wymack said. Kevin looked at him with a hurt look.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just want to know about them.” Kevin put his salad away.

“Look. My dad was a sadistic bastard who hurt my mother and emotionally scarred me. He would beat her and I couldn’t take it. Two years ago, he came at my mother with a spoon and took out her eye. I got him off of her and threw him out of the house,” Wymack said looking down at his burger. “These muscles are good for really only a few things. Getting my dad off my mom and picking up girls.”

“Well, at least your mom survived?” Kevin tried to give him a small smile.

“He dragged her into drugs. She was far gone when he got to her.” Wymack sighed and ate another burger. “I stayed with her at the hospital and then I didn’t see her again. I walked out because she was a horrible person too. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Kevin put a hand on the teenager’s arm and smiled. “Dad. You’re my family. The team is your family. Abby and Bee.” He shrugged. “You’re not alone anymore. And you’ll remember when you go back.”

Wymack shrugged because he didn’t know these people really and he didn’t want to answer. Andrew finished his ice cream and started driving again towards the court. They were the first people there so Kevin had to open the doors up. The phone in Wymack’s office was going crazy so Neil went to answer it while Kevin gave Wymack a tour.

“Charles said that you haven’t answered all day. I told him that you were sick,” Neil said as he came out of the office. He grabbed a bucket of balls and walked onto the court.

“Neil, put the right fucking shoes on,” Wymack called after him. He sounded like his normal adult self. Everyone stared at him. “I mean. Whatever.”

Kevin took Wymack onto the court and Neil threw him a racquet, which he caught out of the air. Kevin had mentioned to the other two that if they could get a racquet into his hands maybe he could play and remember something about his past with his mother.

Wymack looked at the racquet and then scooped up the ball. “Just like lacrosse.” Kevin fought the urge to vomit.

He threw the ball into the goal and watched it light up red. He took a few more shots to test out his strength and then Andrew got in the goal. He blocked all of Wymack’s shots. That’s when Wymack started giving it his all, throwing from his shoulder. Andrew couldn’t keep up, and time after time the balls met their mark.

When Wymack finally stopped throwing, he turned to look at the home benches where a dozen college students were staring at him, mouths wide.

“Coach?” Dan asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I don't know how many of you guys are reading this but thank you so much for taking the time. I had a lot of fun writing it but it did take me forever! Haha. Thanks again to my beautiful beta, Row.


End file.
